Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow cytometry apparatus.
Description of the Prior Art
Flow cytometry is used to characterize cells and particles by making measurements on each at rates up to thousands of events per second. The measurement consists of simultaneous detection of the light scatter and fluorescence associated with each event. Commonly, the fluorescence characterizes the expression of cell surface molecules or intracellular markers sensitive to cellular responses to drug molecules. The technique often permits homogeneous analysis such that cell associated fluorescence can often be measured in a background of free fluorescent indicator. The technique often permits individual particles to be sorted from one another.
However, a deficiency with conventional flow cytometry is that it does not allow for the analysis of multiple samples consisting of multiple cells or particles in a rapid manner, a fact that has limited the uses of flow cytometry in drug discovery. For example, the industrial standard for high throughput drug discovery is 100,000 samples per day. Because of its low throughput, flow cytometry has generally not been considered applicable to high throughput screening in drug discovery.